


Of Hunters And Demons

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: one-shots-supernatural 's Hellatus Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is the king of sarcasm, Dean has no patience, Gen, How can you not love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellatus Week 1</p>
<p>A/N: For <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mzSUdIZwuggjXqh2A-AOLWg">@one-shots-supernatural</a> ’s Hellatus Writing Challenge. Sorry its so short and for the sucky title! </p>
<p>Prompt: ‘Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hunters And Demons

“So, where the hell is he?” Dean looked around the room, hoping the summoning spell had worked, but no sign of Crowley. “Did we mispronounce something?” 

Sam gave his brother his famous bitch face. “We did everything we’ve done before. To the exact letter.” He paused. “Maybe he has a previous obligation.”

Dean snorted. “Previous obligation, my ass. He’s just being a dick. He knows how important this is. Said he would keep us informed and actually help. Now, he’s MIA when we need him the most. Why can’t he just do as he promises?”

“Maybe he just has more important things to do than to play ‘Look and Find’ for you two dumbasses.”

The brothers whipped around, weapons at the ready, as the British voice answered Dean’s question. The black suited demon rolled his eyes at the show of gallantry.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. _Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax_. Wouldn’t want you to actually use those cobweb infested organs in your skulls. People might mistake you for intelligent beings.”

Dean glared at Crowley before lowering his weapon, nodding at Sam to do the same. “Did you find the blade?“

“Not at the moment,’ Crowley answered, rolling his eyes. “Maybe I could find it faster if you two bloody morons weren’t summoning me every five bloody minutes! I may be the King of Hell but I’m not a bloody miracle worker!” He closed his eyes and calmed himself. “Now if you two nitwits don’t mind, I have more important places to be if you still want my help. Not to mention a kingdom to run. Don’t summon me again. Squirrel. Moose.” He nodded his head in acknowledgement before disappearing.

“That cocky son of a bitch!” Dean growled at his departure. “As soon as we find the first blade, his demonic ass is grass!”


End file.
